What the Hell Just Happend
by XREDBLOODXLOVLEYBONESX
Summary: Mello's life is total hell, his dad rapes him, his mom is a total drunk, drug user, not to mention shes a prostitute and doesnt even know he exists. But all that changes when a curious looking red head comes to his school.This fanfic is rated M for a reas


**Ok, so this is my first mattxmello fanfic so please be nice with the reviews and help and real constructive criticism is welcome so here I go.**

**WARNING: This fanfic is rated M for a reason (***_**Wink Wink***_**) such as smex, language, abuse, self hurt Etc. **

**The POV's will change from Mello to Matt every now and then.**

**PLEASE ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note but if I did light yagami wouldn't be such a douche.**

**Mello's POV**

* * *

><p>"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"<p>

Mihael ran down the hall of his families two story house, panting like crazy and wishing the she demon behind him would just go away. But she didn't go away because Mihael never got that luck. He bolted to the coat closet door, threw it open, and hid inside. "WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, her words slurring together from the bottle of vodka she had in her hand. His so called "Mother", stalked over to the closet door. Before Mihael could quiet his breathing, the door had been flung open, he being ceased by his hair and thrown out of the closet. His head hit the tiled floor hard. Before the bitch could do anything else to him he got up of the ground and faced his mother. "Why the hell are you in this house, I told you not to fucking come back.", she spat coldly. Her ice blue eyes that he inherited burning holes through him. Before he could respond, the bottle of vodka she had in her hand was smashed against his side and considering he had no shirt on you can probably see how that would be painful. Shards of glass lodged themselves in his flesh and the alcohol didn't help. The blonde boy lost his balance and fell to the floor, blood gushing from his side. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL THE FUCKING POLICE!", she screamed. Not wanting any more assault, he got up and ran to the door, grabbing his backpack on the way. A discarded beer bottle was thrown at him narrowly missing the back of his head. He slipped out the front door and ran to his motorcycle pulling on a black shirt and slipping on his helmet. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove away to the only place he could think,. . . The park.

Mihael, jumped off of his motorcycle, not even bothering to pull the keys out of the ignition because no one fucked with Mihael or "Mello" as everyone called him around town. Mello started his long walk down the sidewalk, trying his best to hide his bleeding side, which to his great discomfort, only made it worst. He limped along the road trying to look as normal as possible with a jacked up side and all, when he spotted Beyond Birthday and A lying against the base of a tree. B's eyes lit up when he saw the blonde boy and ushered him over. "Hey Blondie, how's it going?" B called in a friendly voice pulling A a little closer to himself. "Nothing much, besides the bitch I call mom basically shredded my side with a broken vodka bottle." The blonde answered pulling up his shirt just to emphasize his point showing off his torn, bloody side. A cringed away and B just smirked at him and stood up, pulling A along with him. Mello pulled his shirt back down and grimaced at the raven haired boy. " Well than Mello-Yellow, you've come to the right place, B smiled his sadistic smile, I've got a couple of bandages back at my place and some tweezers too, so it shouldn't be a problem fixing you up. "Well than, what are we waiting for?" the blonde half complained half yawned. He wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty tired from his mom and school and everything. The trio started walking down the sidewalk in the direction of B's apartment when A started to speak up. "So Mello, what are you gonna tell the school when they find out cuz your limping pretty bad?" The little grey haired boy asked, clinging onto B. " I don't know, I'll probably say I fell out of a tree or something." The blonde answered pulling a chocolate bar from his backpack, snapping off a huge piece and savoring the taste. The three of them fell silent until they got to B's. Ironically, B lived in the 6th building, on the 6th floor in room 666 of his apartment complex. B started to search for his keys when they were on the 5th flight of stairs, pulling them out of his back pocket as they approached the front door. Pushing the keys into the knob and turning them until they clicked, he pushed through the door yelling "WELCOME TO HELL," on his way in. Mello and A stumbled after him into the not to shabby apartment. When you first walk in you see the hall to the master bedroom and bathroom. On your left is the kitchen and on your right is the living room which were all nicely furnished. Mello was kinda jealous of B. B walked into the kitchen, motioning Mello to follow. The blonde found a seat at a small round table as B searched through drawers and cupboards, looking for all the things he needed. He sat down at the small round table motioning Mello to stand up. The blonde couldn't help but notice all the things the raven haired boy had brought. There were bandages and tweezers yes, but there was also a bowl filled with water, a rag, Neosporin, a lighter and a needle with some surgical thread laced through it. "You need to take off your shirt." B commanded and the blonde complied and pulled of his shirt. Mello winced when B moved to touch his wound. A stood by watching intently as B took the tweezers and started pulling glass out of Mello. Silence fell over the room with the exception of the clatter of glass against wood and the hisses of pain from Mello. Once all the glass was out of the wound, B took the rag, which was damp, and dabbed the blood away from the wound. Mello and A watched as the rag revealed the damage. A looked away, looking as if he would up-chuck at any moment. Mello inwardly laughed wondering why the little grey haired boy even stayed with B if he had such a weak stomach. B stared at the huge gash that was inhabiting Mello's side, which had smaller cuts around it. " I suspected this would be the damage," B sighed pulling the needle and lighter out. He flicked the lighter on and held the pointy end of the needle into the flame. A quickly ran over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of pain killers, tossing them to Mello. The blonde opened up the bottle and popped three pills. B glared at A who gave him a sheepish smile, knowing he had delayed B's procedure. The pain killers didn't take long to kick in and when they did B didn't hesitate to stick Mello with the needle. The blonde looked away while B continued to sew up the big gash. A started unrolling the bandages, seeming to be getting more comfortable with the situation. When B was done sewing Mello up, the blonde walked over to a mirror in the living room admiring the sewn up flesh. " You know, Mello started, turning to smirk at B and A who was still holding the bandages, for a psychotic 17 year old, you did a pretty clean job." " Stop looking at yourself in the mirror pretty boy, and come over here so A can bandage you up cuz we wouldn't want it to get infected, B paused for dramatic affect, and if that happens then I'll have to rip the stitches out, rub the wound with salt water, and sew you back up. He grinned a twisted grin at the blonde. Mello rolled his eyes and walked over to A who rubbed the Neosporin on the blondes gash and started wrapping the bandages around his torso.

"Where's my shirt?" Mello questioned the other two boys who were now making out on the coach. A pulled away from B, a light blush over his cheeks, obviously embarrassed by their public display of affection in front of Mello. "I put it in the wash cuz it was soaked with blood and since tomorrows Monday, I thought you would have liked a clean shirt." The smaller boy answered all the while trying to push B away. Mello shrugged and sat down on the other coach, picking up the T.V remote and flipping through channels until Law and Order came on. Mello started to think half heartedly about the days events until B's voice broke in. Mello's head snapped up and he put his attention on B. " Did you hear me Mells, I said do you want to stay here awhile while your getting back on your feet." B's voice sounded earnest and slightly concerned. " It's no problem at all." A added, sitting on B's lap. Mello thought for a second contemplating whether or not it was a good idea, but seeing as he had nowhere else he could go he shook his head slowly answering yes. A gave him a warm smile turning his attention back to B. " If I'm gonna stay here there are a couple ground rules we need to put down first, the blonde suddenly barked, making A fall out of B's lap and onto the carpet. Number one, absolutely no sex while I am in this house, do it when I'm gone. Number two, no touching my god damn chocolate, or I will rip your tonsils out. Finally rule number three, B, no removing my vital organs in my sleep." the blonde finished staring down the raven haired boy who raised his arms in surrender. A yawned and put his head on B's shoulder. "I'm tired." the little grey haired boy stated rubbing his eyes like a five year old. "Its getting late anyway so night Mells, were going to bed." B said picking A up who had already fallen asleep. Mello waved them good bye and placed his attention back on the T.V screen. In mere minutes, sleep was threatening the blonde as he thought of school. After a long thirty minute battle, Mello finally surrendered and drifted of to sleep thinking of what school will bring him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooo Whacha think? Please review *Puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**Or I will rip your tonsils out now review. . . . . I SAID REVIEW. **

**Thank you. Plus I think I'll update in a couple days, if not then tomorrow**

**So bye!**


End file.
